


Dark Days

by ad50302742



Series: We're All A Little Mad Here [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Sounding, Watersports, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: John作为Sherlock囚徒与爱人生活之时的黑暗精选集。





	1. Watersports

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831828) by [angelblack3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblack3/pseuds/angelblack3). 



当Sherlock第三次倒满John的杯子时那股怀疑终于坐实了。目前为止，John的整个下午都过得很平静，而那通常表明会是个相当罕见的‘好’日子，但现在，沐浴在夜晚昏黄的太阳光线中，John能感觉到恐惧沿着他的背缓缓爬将上来。

Sherlock期待地递出杯子，John就着他的手慢慢喝下。John有想过拒绝，除非Sherlock解释清楚，但那种放肆行为只会导致更多惩罚。而John希望无论这一切走向何方只求其快点结束。

Sherlock显然捕捉到了John的想法，因为他毫不掩饰地盯着John灌下水。当John中断片刻喘息了下后，Sherlock又坚定地把杯子抵上了他的唇，John只能翻了个白眼表示抗议，然后乖乖喝掉剩下的水。

当Sherlock把杯子放回桌上后John感觉到了水在胃中晃动。他的肚子因为晚餐和液体而微微鼓涨，但还算不上不舒服。John等着Sherlock再次倒满杯子，为了他冒出来的那无论什么疯狂目的。但Sherlock仍然保持着贴着桌子倾下身体的姿势。

John漫不经心地敲着桌子，想着他该做点啥。大多数当‘游戏’发起的时候John都知道会发生些什么，而那要么是因为他就他们疯狂关系的规则讨价还价了，要么就是因为Sherlock喜欢在开始前看到John眼中的恐惧。

但这次Sherlock显然在等着什么，而John则不确定是什么。他希望自己没被盼望着得出结论来，因为他的迟钝会让Sherlock恼怒。John抬起头看向Sherlock的眼睛想确定他没有发怒，但男人的脸上挂着一副诡异的耐心。他没在等John跟上，他在等……某些其他的。John本该对猜不透Sherlock想从这场古怪的对峙中获得什么感到困扰的，但他才不想理。

John往后推开椅子，想着去看些垃圾节目不再对今晚会发生什么多做想法，而这时Sherlock却移动起来。

当John刚从椅子上半站起来Sherlock就扣住他摔向地板。这碰撞突然得让John本能地用肘部顶向Sherlock的肚子还击。他感觉到Sherlock被撞出来的气息喷在自己的后颈，立刻恐惧地僵住。而这一瞬的犹豫对Sherlock来说已然足够。

John还来不及去思索逃跑Sherlock就已经强势地把John的一条胳膊牢牢扣在了他背后，把矮个子的男人钉在了地板上。惊人的疼痛让John大叫起来，但他还是保持了一动不动。John不确定如果打中Sherlock的胸口他之后会付出什么代价，但他不想再贸然行事。

John的辩解和恳求已呼之欲出，但金属手铐的锁定声打断了他。Sherlock沉重的体重离开了他的背，John试图把胳膊挪下来，然而勒进他手腕的清脆声响证实了他的想法。

“你非得——”John刚开口就被Sherlock抓着他腋下把他拖起来的动作打断了。John迅速站住脚以免Sherlock‘不小心’把他摔下去使得他肩膀脱臼。他已经学到那场教训了。

John乖乖地任由Sherlock急切地把他推往他们的卧室，但一路上仍旧没有停止抱怨。

“手铐，不是吧？我以为我们都选择了皮革。这玩意儿疼得要死，Sherlock！”

但Sherlock只是一言不发地把他朝床推去。John面朝下倒在床上，轻微弹动了下喷出一口气。他躺了几秒，移动了几下以确保自己不会被粗暴地重新摆回这个位置，然而Sherlock就只是默默站在他身后，于是John挪动着更往床里进，接着翻身仰躺。

但这个姿势更加不舒服，因为被铐住的双手戳着他的后背还使得他的肩膀向上挺起。但至少他能看见Sherlock在做什么，除非一个眼罩进入这幅场景中。而到那种时候John希望自己能翻过身且不会因为‘不安分’而被惩戒。

不过在Sherlock爬上床跨坐在John腿上时任何翻身的想法都迅速消失了。他迅速对John的裤子下手，用修长的手指解开纽扣。John在拉链被迅速拽下几乎卡主他老二时愤怒地吼叫起来。

“基督，Sherlock！一点点耐心又不会——”John的话语被一记响亮的耳光打断。他缓缓转过头，恐惧和愤怒同时在血液中沸腾。

Sherlock没有瞪他或者讥笑他，他只是盯着John，那只手仍微微抬在空中。Sherlock脸上的表情告诉了John所要知道的一切，而那是他之前已经被告知了无数次的。

记住你的位置。

他脸颊上绽开的刺痛并不比戳向自尊的伤痛更疼，John张大鼻孔深深呼吸，然后略略点了点头。

Sherlock开始扯John的牛仔裤，John抬起臀部帮忙。接着是他的内裤，然后Sherlock解开了John的衬衫。John不再穿套头汗衫了，因为它们最终都会因为Sherlock的不耐烦而变成碎片。或者也许是Sherlock更喜欢看他逐渐暴露出来的样子，就像拆开一个礼物。

Sherlock的拇指弹了弹John的乳头，使得他猛地回过了神。Sherlock对喘息不已的John假笑，然后往下朝床脚的脚踝束缚用具移动。John稍稍挪了挪让他敞开的衬衫滑落到自己背下，好让他被钉住的胳膊不会在这事结束后疼得要人命。

这时Sherlock已经固定好了他的脚，John也半是成功地制造了些额外的支撑。他微微拽了下脚，因为他知道Sherlock喜欢看他测试束缚程度。链条叮当作响，收紧又松开，但却一如既往地牢牢紧固。

John看向Sherlock，后者已经拽出一把软椅坐了上去，目光扫过John大部分赤裸的身体。

John心神动荡，一如那双锐利的眼睛将其一片一片吸收殆尽的那些时刻般。John在床上挪动着，等待下一步的行动，但一段时间内什么都没发生。

十分钟的相顾无言后John的肩膀开始剧烈疼痛起来。他挪动着——看来这个动作倒是被允许的——直到背部倚上床头板。虽然还是不太理想，但至少他能感觉到血液回流进他的手里了。

又一段时间过去了，John开始觉得……真心十分无聊。他不明白为什么他们不能在他看电视的时候做这个。如果今天的实验是为了看看John是否会在无聊中崩溃，那他不确定Sherlock是会高兴还是会失望。

John正要问这是否还有个头，即使那可能只会让他再被甩一记耳光，Sherlock却爬上了床伸手到床头柜里，从巨大的容器中挤了些润滑剂到手指上。

起初John对那一大瓶感到十分尴尬，但有谁会进他们房间呢？并且在应付过多次Sherlock的不耐烦后John知道对方总会随身携带一小包润滑剂了。

John在Sherlock用湿润的手握住他垂软的老二并开始挑逗龟头周围的皮肤时惊喘了一声，随即它就在Sherlock的指间胀大。粉色的皮肤一点点绷紧直到John半硬并抽动起来。束缚仍然一如既往固定得很稳，但John不确定今晚该发多大声，所以必须做些改变了。

Sherlock撸动所发出的湿滑声响以及John喘息的呻吟笼罩在床铺上方，而Sherlock仍然保持着静默，显然是在满足于观看John对哪怕是最轻微的碰触的反应。John原本该会为了沉默而不安，但这甚至排不进‘Sherlock所做过的诡异之事’前五名，所以他只是满足于快感，虽然知道这相当可能是‘仅限今晚’的机会。

果然，当John正要冲向高潮时Sherlock移开了手，John甚至都没有抗议地呻吟，不过把头靠上墙壁时还是溢出了一丝失望。John移动着手指来测试它们的灵活性，一切似乎都运转正常，但如果他被扯下来将其余重量压在胳膊上，那John至多能撑一小时就不得不提醒Sherlock血液循环的事。

微弱的希望寄托在Sherlock甚至足够关心得能将他翻过来。John尽可能无视了那一连串的想法，至今那些不详的猜测都没像这次般拖那么久，而如果他无法真正预计Sherlock接下来会做什么那担心也是多余。

于是John关注起了当下。想着些像是拉伸的脚踝，顽强抗议着拱形姿势的肩膀，下身被拒绝释放的微微炙热，以及膀胱里一股疼痛的震颤。

想到最后一项时他猛地僵住，甚至都能感觉到一股寒意窜过他的皮肤。Sherlock坚持给他灌水的景象猛地击中了他，John能感觉到他的心脏开始加速，虽然其余部分仍旧小心保持着静止。

显然John的领悟确证了Sherlock的意图，因为这个男人俯身亲吻了他，好像John对自己无助的认知以及对那深远耻辱的恐惧非常令人性起一般。John还是回吻了，因为他真的无计可施。

Sherlock的嘴唇在John的喘息下温暖起来，他同时再次撸动起了John的老二。那物件因为John的领悟明显蔫了下来，Sherlock多花了片刻才使它重新变硬。

John疯狂地想要说出他有多不希望这样的事发生，他几乎已经能感觉到羞耻宛如灰白的蛇般蜿蜒穿透过他的静脉。他想着人们可以在某些损害发生前控制住膀胱多久，然后又把注意力转向了满涨的膀胱以及被迫变硬的勃起上。

那足以击碎John的决心，他断断续续地咕哝出一句“不要”，但接着就封紧嘴阻止了其余的恳求。

Sherlock看向他的凌厉眼神使得John准备好让自己再受一记耳光，但Sherlock却只是从John旁边的椅子里起身离开了房间。John能听到Sherlock如往常般在厨房翻找的声音，而那给了他足够的时间冒出几十个Sherlock正在寻找什么的可怕想法。

当Sherlock关上卧室的门后John在束缚中稍稍跃起了点。他的目光寻找着Sherlock决定带进来的任何新‘玩具’，然后却发现那是……又一杯水。

如果它没被压上John的嘴唇的话那倒是不值一提的玩意儿。一声绝望的呜咽卡在他喉咙的某个地方，但他还是将其和着冰冷的液体一起咽了下去。他能感觉到水沉淀到他胃中，而这份感觉却只是加剧了他皮肤的紧绷和灼热的刺痛。

John知道玻璃杯倾斜得太快是故意之举，而这个结果导致了John呛了水，水流溅到他的下巴和胸口，沿着胸骨和淌落至他的腋下。John开始觉得无聊他做什么，每一个动作都只会让沉重的膀胱变得更糟。

Sherlock没移开杯子，反而扣住John的头来确保大部分的水灌下了他的喉咙。John在Sherlock放手时重重喘着气，暗暗咒骂着胸口的起伏让体内的水晃动不已。

John想起了那些幻觉。他想起了在无垠的空间中漂浮并无止境地翻滚；想起了幻想中的浪涛拍打着他微小的牢笼；想起了对身体的需求无能为力。

John试图决定那些记忆是否比现在所感觉到的更好。胸口淌下的冷水表明他的勃起又软了下来。John知道今晚只是刚刚开始，所以他不奢求Sherlock会有任何仁慈。

但Sherlock却没再用手撸动，而是倾身将John柔软的阴茎含入了嘴中。这足以让John震惊得反射性地蹬了蹬一条腿，锁链的声音盖过了Sherlock湿润的舔舐声。

John竭力不在Sherlock把他老二轻轻含硬时移动胳膊或者收紧拳头，他已经感觉到肩膀上钝钝的灼痛开始加重，不过却使人更沉醉于Sherlock舌头带来的柔软快感中。Sherlock温柔地吮吸着坚硬的肉棒，用牙齿磨蹭底侧，足以使得John不停扭动，不过还不足以让他觉得疼。

John发现骨盆的收缩可能源于膀胱内增长的重量或者Sherlock嘴巴的吮吸。他的呼吸随着Sherlock舌头的每次扫动而急促起来，更是在Sherlock用舌头反复伸进缝隙时咬紧了牙关，脚跟都抠进了床垫里。这份感觉抓心挠肺，让他的胃部渴切地抽动起来。

随着轻轻一声‘啵’Sherlock移开了嘴唇，后仰起身欣赏John因半是性奋半是羞耻而激发的脸红。他的一只手继续抚摸分身，而另一只着摩挲起John的阴囊，爱抚有着些微绒毛的皮肤。

John猛地挺动了下髋部，而他并不确定这是鼓励Sherlock的撸动还是试图甩开。Sherlock手上的速度稍稍加快了些，拇指坚定地压在John突起的静脉上。

John试图压下一句呻吟但却未能成功。当他紧紧闭上眼时他的臀部开始颤动起来，但Sherlock却移开了两只手。

“操！”John吼道，髋部向着空气挺动，寻找五秒钟前还存在的极致摩擦感，随即上半身猛地向前一倒，气喘吁吁。

Sherlock把手抵上John的胸口把他推坐到原位，John假设Sherlock是要折磨他的乳头，但他的手却滑到了一边开始挠他的肋骨。John尖叫，扭动，狂笑，无暇顾及自己的肩膀被扭转到了什么地步。他被束缚住的脚踝不停踢蹬，试图离开却是徒劳。

John没有紧紧闭上的眼睛几乎可以看到Sherlock愉快的笑容。他像一条离岸的鱼般疯狂地扭动身体，但Sherlock灵巧的手指却如影随形。最终当John无法呼吸时Sherlock才停了下来。

瞬间John感觉到膀胱的充盈宛如一个压在他肚子上的重量，他因极度想要释放的渴求而不住颤动。

John捕捉到Sherlock嘴边掠过一个更为凌厉的微笑，然后他的腹部和肋骨就遭受到了一阵阵短暂碰触的折磨。John迅速发现在感到厌恶的同时绝望地大笑是一件非常奇怪的事，而那感觉在Sherlock边撸动他边用另一只手挠他痒痒时变得更为强烈起来。

John不确定他发出的声音是因为快感还是因为笑声，但它们都使得他喘息不已，无望地挣扎和蠕动。Sherlock若有所思地歪过头，看着John在他手下缓缓崩溃。

移动到一个舒适位置后Sherlock倾身沿着John阴茎底部慢慢舔到顶端，这举动让John短暂地吼叫了声然后转化为了一记呻吟。Sherlock裹住头部，一只手温柔地上下拨弄分身的皮肤，品尝着凝聚成珠的前液，编目不同味道的细微差别然后将描述储存进他的思维宫殿中。

虽然John在努力地寻找着一些表面上的镇定但他仍疯狂地认为自己能处理这个，Sherlock温暖的舌头不会把他逼至疯狂，并且如果竭尽全力那他就能无视双球和膀胱里的重量。也许他能承受这两方面都不被释放的痛苦，还能憋到让Sherlock觉得满意或者无聊。但接着Sherlock的嘴唇就滑下了他的分身，突然的吮吸让John猛地一颤并断断续续地抽泣起来。

射精和放尿的双重渴求让他的大脑和身体失了控，他不太确定哪个会率先发生，除了它们都十万火急地要求他的关注。John的老二因为被拒绝的需求重重抽搐，看起来就像是他被电击了一般。

他的前液稳定地涌上阴茎，绝望宛如深渊。如果Sherlock愿意只是让他以某种方式完事的话那他也许能配合或参与或什么的，只要能让这邪恶的压力停止。

Sherlock对成为一个混蛋毫无顾忌，而今晚整个重点就是让John崩溃成甜美的碎片。于是他在克制住咽反射几乎把John含到底这一精确时刻将手掌压上了后者的肚子。

有一瞬他的皮肤绷紧得似乎就要开裂，而电击般的过度敏感让它刺痒不已。他的绝望加剧了他的需求，两者紧密地纠缠在一起，直到John无法分辨出羞耻还是欲望。

这时Sherlock开始轮流交替着按压手掌和含着John的阴茎哼哼，而那击碎了后者的自控力。

“停下！Sherlock，求你！就停下！”John半是因渴望而陷入癫狂，但仍有足够的清醒去猜测Sherlock的反应。当发展到这般地步时，乞求的目的也并不重要了。

Sherlock从John的阴茎上移开嘴唇，然后不出意料地回答，“不。”说着他用手环住龟头，手指则刷过John敏感的肚脐。

当John继续扭动和呜咽时Sherlock从容地开口，“这不是实验你的耐力，John，更多是个提醒吧。我喜欢把你推至极限，而你除了接受别无选择。这都是为了看你崩溃，只是因为我可以。”

John突然意识到这是自Sherlock第一次递给他一杯水后对方的第一次说话。

Sherlock往上移动着直到把John扯下来使其再次仰面平躺。挤压内脏的重力让John收紧了拳头，压下任何可能溢出他双唇的声音。一只手突然滑落到他屁股的缝隙间，同时Sherlock继续撸动摩擦起了他的物事。

Sherlock的手因为润滑剂和John的前液而仍旧十分光滑，而John的身体也已经被调教得足以让Sherlock一次就顺利地滑入两根手指。John呜咽起来，咬着嘴唇克制更多的声音溢出，虽然他已经开始接受自己正在迅速沦陷这个事实。

John的自控力在Sherlock用修长的手指揉弄他的前列腺时碎裂了。虽然没怎么用力，但他仍觉得自己就像是要从内部爆炸了一般。他的老二因为重新涌起的渴求抽搐不止，重重弹动着以致John都能感觉到它打在了自己肚子上。

Sherlock继续轻巧地揉弄按压，淡定地看着绝望的泪水从John脸颊坠落，即使在其停止刺激腺体时也仍旧流淌。手指缓缓分开他的洞眼，继续讲所有感受染成锐目的白色。当第三根手指加入时John不得不回忆如何呼吸。

Sherlock轻轻揉搓着John的双球，享受它们明显的沉重感。他非常清楚睾丸中只含有一种液体，膀胱里才装着另一种，但他还是短暂地沉溺于他能从毛茸茸的皮肤下感觉到两者晃动的幻想之中。

Sherlock用三根手指按压John的前列腺，只是为换换口味。男人宛如绝望般地窒息颤抖，而这幅狂乱的凄惨模样蜿蜒穿过Sherlock的下身，比任何放荡的呻吟都更使他性起。

Sherlock迅速解开John的一只脚并将其拽起放到一边，然后往手上抹了更多润滑剂迅速撸硬自己。抵上John入口是最令人满意的肌肉记忆，接着Sherlock顺利地滑了进去，就像他与那处是天作之合，但更准确并令人愉悦的说法是他在John体内为自己雕琢了一个空间。而当John含着他的老二收紧时那些所有权的概念都消散了。

Sherlock敏锐地感觉到John满涨的膀胱正压着他，这份感受令人眩晕。John不知怎的又紧又热，而Sherlock将其归因于明显表明John堕落了的红润脸庞以及扭曲身体上。

John几乎不能呼吸，他觉得自己的头被淹入水下而身体其余部分则被折磨人的尖针高举着。他知道自己正说着胡话，但却不确定该如何停止。

Sherlock开始移动，于是突然间说话变得费力起来，John只是呻吟和扭动。汗水将他的头发粘在了前额上，同时激烈地淌下背部和身体两侧。他的咽后壁发出粗哑的噪音，深陷欲海中的他已不再记得自己的需求。

Sherlock在他身上摇晃，在John的无助和绝望刺激下情欲勃发。这两者的纠缠令人沉醉，而他就像一个品味罕见葡萄酒的品酒师般沉沦其中。John的老二贴着肚子拍打，而当Sherlock设法撞向John的前列腺时，它还滴落了一些液体到后者的腹部。

Sherlock用手覆盖住阴茎，拇指轻轻摩挲渗漏的头部。John吼叫起来，猛地挺身要求着更多或者是想远离进一步的刺激。Sherlock继续动作，看着John的脖子弓起或者他的脸如何皱紧。

“你想要什么，John？”Sherlock喘息着问，语气中带着真心的好奇。他不知道John现在最先需要哪种解脱，并且发现这份神秘十分美好。这并不卑贱反而十分迷人，但那是因为John，坚忍克己的John，而现在他这幅颤抖渴求的放荡模样是如此绚丽。

“我——我不——”现在要说出话对John来说异常艰难，甚至他自己都不确定此时更想要什么。只是某些东西需要释放否则他一定会死。

“你必须说出来，”Sherlock坚持，摆动臀部并看着老二在John体内进出。

John的胳膊因为身体长久压在上面而变得麻木，随着他每次移动就窜下一阵阵刺痛。他不确定自己的手是否还能握成拳头，但还是想象了这幅场景来防止自己裂成碎片。提醒Sherlock关于他血液循环的想法像水流漫过光滑石头般掠过他的脑海。

“操，”John在Sherlock的老二更深地进入他体内时断断续续哭喊起来，“操我不知道Sherlock我不知道就结束它，求你。”

眼前John无意识地说胡话一幕让Sherlock的胸口蔓延开一股温暖的爱意。把John打击到这般地步需要大量手段，而每次Sherlock的成功都是一场奇迹。

Sherlock倾身，边温柔地微笑边发出了些安抚的喃语，“Shhh，John，我会让你感觉好点的。”

说着他就徐徐抚摸起了John颜色变深的阴茎，即使John战栗不已吼叫不止。每次Sherlock的阴茎蹭过他前列腺都像体内被揍了一拳般，而Sherlock撸动他所发出的湿滑声响更是增长了他内部不断上涌的压力。

一切都发展成纯粹的感官，很难辨别出John喉咙里溢出的声音是痛苦亦或欢愉。John感觉到一只巨大的手落在了他汗湿的脸颊上，张开眼后就看到Sherlock正用宛如沙漠阳光般灼热的眼神看着他。而那个眼神，无论出于什么原因，都足以将John推过痛苦的边缘。

John脖子弓起，放松地呻吟了声，老二喷发出的浓稠白色精液盖满了他的肚子并从Sherlock手上淌落。而当身体因极顶的高潮颤抖时John却没有感到释放的快感，相反却在察觉身体涌上一股更强烈的冲动时迅速恐慌起来。

John剧烈颤动，模糊一切的恐惧使得他不顾深刻的本能告诉他要保持静止，猛地挣扎起来。但他的腿只是在束缚里颤了颤，其余部分则因为Sherlock的钳制只能无助扭动。他甚至再也感觉不到自己的胳膊了，但他还是无意识地转动肩膀想要把自己推坐起来甩开这一切。逃跑和摆脱这种屈辱的渴求疯狂地占据上风，但Sherlock却只是用自身的重量把John钉在原位，阴茎加速冲刺，粗重地喘息不止。

但Sherlock还没射，他死守着最后一道防线，看着John的双眼在极致的恐惧中睁大，然后在最后一丝控制崩溃身体主宰之时又紧紧闭上。

Sherlock贪婪地沉浸在John羞耻的红晕是如何深过性欲的熏染，他体内是如何变得温暖，以及他无法阻止只能任由Sherlock为所欲为时那具身体又是如何得松软。

Sherlock从John过度敏感的阴茎上抽回了手，紧接着温暖液体就喷涌而出迅速湿透了床铺。John只喝了水的事实说明那味道并不浓烈，颜色也不太显眼。它蔓延过John的腹部甚至流淌到他的胸口，刺激着碰触到的每一寸皮肤，使得John脸色骤红，胃中也翻腾不止。

John把头压入了枕头里，但Sherlock仍能看到他脸色皱缩的表情。此时John发出了一记美妙的声音，就像混合着痛苦的放松和纯粹的屈辱的弦乐，而Sherlock将其储存在大脑中John高潮时会发出的声音以及疼痛时会发出的压抑尖叫之间。

当确定自己充分记住了John凄惨脸庞上每一道新的褶皱后Sherlock才冲向高潮。那股力量几乎让他折成两半，John的痛苦和脆弱带来的强烈感觉激发了一切。

Sherlock前倾得太远几近瘫倒，但最后一刻时他稳住了，等停止颤抖后他把自己抽出了John体内。

John几乎无法回应。Sherlock用因释放而变得笨拙的手指解开了John双腿上的束缚，然后把他拽成坐姿。

John嘶嘶起来，因为他紧绷的胳膊摆脱了发麻的姿势，因为他的尿液现在从他的腿面淌落到了他的大腿下。

Sherlock小心地打开手铐，轻轻把John的胳膊拉到前面即使对方痛苦地瑟缩不止。他揉搓着肩膀的硬结，促使血液回流，最终John在他的照顾下放松下来，期间他一直盯着床。

John在Sherlock完事后转了转肩膀，想着一场热水澡会治愈任何残留的僵硬。Sherlock在涉及到照顾他的事时总是一丝不苟。

尽管环绕着下身的寒意增加，大腿下方也十分黏腻，但John还是不想移动。最终他先开了口打破沉默，“我很惊讶你居然没事先放块塑料布。”

Sherlock惊讶地眨眨眼，显然没想到John先说的会是这个，“……我没想那么远。”

John把头转向他，这回轮到他微微震惊了。“你？你没想那么远？”

Sherlock耸肩，“我只是在递给你第一杯水时才想到了做这个，更多是心血来潮而不是有预谋的想法。”

闻言John真心不知道该说什么。Sherlock的情绪反复无常，但他从未不事先考虑最好的计划就行动。听他承认自己迷失于扭曲欲望的遐想中有点……让人吃惊。

于是想不出还能说什么的John就相当干巴巴地陈述，“那你来洗床单，毕竟这全是你的失误。”

John半是屏息等待着看Sherlock是会翻白眼还是让John就睡在他自己的那堆污秽里，但Sherlock却只是睁大了眼睛然后惊愕地轻笑。他把一个吻印上John的肩膀，而John非常骄傲于自己没退缩。

“去洗个澡吧，我换完床单就来。”因为Sherlock当然知道John会花上几乎两倍的时间试图把自己彻底洗干净。

即使Sherlock也无法隐藏对John移动所导致的湿粘声露出恶心的怪样。John不得不把自己的皮肤从床单上剥离下来，并想着自己的体液已经毁掉了多少床单。他缓缓起身，努力不要太过畏缩，他现在不想让Sherlock称心如意。

Sherlock若有所思地哼哼着拽掉被浸透的面料，随即说，“也许一张塑料床垫会是个不错的选择，这样就能免去更换那些被你血液污染的床具的麻烦了。”

John没有停下走向浴室的脚步。


	2. Sounding

当他们不用束缚道具时John总会觉得奇怪，这潜意识地表明了他不会在半途勒死Sherlock。然而，出于某种过于纠结以致他无法阐述的原因，他知道那确是事实。

运动范围的确是个令人可喜的变化，即使他现在没有趁机利用。

John双手绞紧床单，将它们扭成一团而不是将自己的上半身扭曲成螺旋。他想对即将发生的任何事都保持绝对的静止。

Sherlock对他的尿道滴了更多润滑剂，而那讨厌的感觉被阴茎的一次快速抽搐缓和下来。

Sherlock戴着手套的手上那滑腻的感觉放大了他的敏感性，而虽然John知道它们更多是为了卫生而不是快感，但他总是在能让自己快活时就不委曲求全。同样他也很感激Sherlock真心关注了安全常识方面。

他亲眼看着Sherlock消毒了所有尿道扩张器并将它们一一摆在干净的布上。虽然Sherlock对John的身心为所欲为，不过显然可能的感染是他的底线。

John隐约感激Sherlock甚至不屑于警告他今天的打算，甚至还给了他绑住或不绑住双手的选择。  
虽然John很高兴他至少可以移动，但即将到来的事实却让他恐惧得分毫动弹不得。

Sherlock从各种型号里挑了最小的那根金属长杆，而John压下对一根金属棒即将塞入他阴茎这个事实的疯狂笑声。

那些话语忍不住就从John嘴里冒了出来，“你确定知道自己在做什么？”

Sherlock的唇边勾起一抹微笑，“确定无疑，并且非常确信你不想知道原因。”

John的嘴唇紧抿成一条线。Sherlock用一只手稳稳握住他的阴茎，然后用另一只小心地杆子对齐。

John的大脑瞬间冒出上千种纷乱的想法，但扩张器的尖端已经压上了他那极其微小的开口，他只能堪堪屏住呼吸。

他能感觉到脆弱的肉体放弃地含住了坚硬的金属，这不算疼，更多像是一种剧痛，类似肌肉被缓缓拉伸着超出极限。Sherlock停下了，每进几厘米就给他点时间适应。

缓慢的滑动不仅刺激了他的老二，也沿着他的脊柱和静脉窜过一阵阵烧灼。Sherlock把手移开John的阴茎压上了John的髋部来固定住他，手指宛如烙印般炙烫于John发热的皮肤。

John的喉中溢出一些噪音，无意义的胡言和半成型的低沉咕噜。他不知道仅仅用颤抖的手抓紧床单怎么就能阻止自己从床垫上跳起来。

Sherlock停止了一段宛如永恒般的时间，John的胸口因为吸气而颤抖，汗水滚落下他的太阳穴以及紧闭的双眼。

“看着，John，看着，”Sherlock郑重地鼓励。

John勉强睁开了眼，他不想看的，但生殖器像被串烧般插着的他处在唯一的弱势地位，最好不要刺激Sherlock冒出更恶毒的想法。

他看到了他的物件，它因充血而鼓涨，暗沉的色泽衬托出了末端的金属圆头。John回想着Sherlock手中握住了多少，在他开始将其推入他之前这东西到底有多长。

恐慌尖锐剧烈地涌上他的喉咙，他竭力把这团灼热的硬块吞咽下去。

他闭上了眼睛头部向后扬起，再也不能望向那微小的一段金属。Sherlock显然很满意，因为他什么都没说。

不过他却开始捻动起金属来，先是顺时针，然后又缓缓改成逆时针。

John发出了一个像是在被温柔切割的声音，Sherlock十分痴迷于他迫使John发出的声音，于是他又捻了下扩张器，并随机的停下/开始。

他没看自己的手指，而是看着John的脸扭曲成全新的表情。

他停止捻动开始按压，贴着顶部轻轻压下，John真切地吼了起来。吼声回荡于墙壁并震颤着窜入Sherlock的骨髓，在那里欢唱起来。

他将其稍微拽出一点，看着John的脚踢蹬。然后又把它滑回去，享受痛苦的呻吟。

就像是他找到某种方法将John变成了一件乐器，虽然没有字面上地拨动他的心弦和声带。杆子的每一次旋转和滑动都是一个新曲调的落成，一个准备奏响的新音符。

Sherlock觉得这场景非常梦幻并且，当他在裤子里挪动时，觉得还有点性奋。不过他暂时能无视自己燃烧的欲望，John发出的咕噜声比一个高潮更令人着迷。

他那只空着的戴着手套的手的手指渴望做些什么，于是他抚过John大腿上的纤细汗毛。他想象着将它们埋入John体内，润滑剂就在触手可及之处，而额外的刺激会是美妙的一幕。

他决定将这活动保留到之后，现在他想先看看John能否能因为这股被拉伸以及如此私密之地被充满的感觉而射出来。而想到自己正在进入John Watson之前绝对没人触及过的一部分让Sherlock的心满涨无比。

Sherlock停止按压扩张器，那使得John有了珍贵的几秒来平复呼吸。不过它们在Sherlock开始把那东西拽出来时突然离开了他的肺。

Sherlock只是像当初放进去般缓慢地抽出它，而那更是增添了一股痛苦的欢愉，感觉起来就像是强烈的射精感混合着在未知之处拽动的恐惧。John握成拳头的手痉挛着，颤抖激烈得他几乎都能感觉到掌骨的碎裂声。

Sherlock不得不重重压着John的髋部来保持他静止，当他仍感觉到他在自己手下像匹未驯的公马般挺动时，他抽身放开了扩张器。

扩张器卡在半途，合着John的脉搏速度颤抖。John瞥着它，随即发出了一声恳求。

“如果你不能保持静止，我就把你的手绑在床上然后把你扔在这里，”Sherlock的语气和让John递给他糖般时的如出一辙。

John的心猛地下沉，他缓缓放开床单将手平放在身体两侧，下颌因为分开嘴唇试图稳定地喘息而疼痛不止。

Sherlock满意地拍了拍他的髋部，就在那个灼烧着John皮肤的姓名缩写上方。然后他继续吧剩余的金属抽出来，看着John的皮肤因克制而颤抖。

当扩张器被放到其余边上后，一股炙热因为眼前John的小洞微微抽搐的景象而席卷过Sherlock的下身。Sherlock忍不住迅速捏了把自己的老二才返回他的那排工具。

他挑选的下一根比上一根略微大了点，而当他毫无预警地把它压入时John睁大的眼睛和颤抖的呼吸都说明了明显不同的感受。这次滑落的速度要快得多，即使Sherlock仍一如既往地小心谨慎。

John的喉咙中继续发出新的呜咽和轻噎，而Sherlock将它们视如珍贵的珠宝般全部存入自己的思维宫殿。很快John的呼吸就产生了一记让他十分熟悉的中断。

John重新拽紧了床单，皮肤和胯部蔓延的刺痛变成了更为坚定的快感。他的大脑因为‘射精时会怎么样’的纯粹恐慌而一片空白。

不过虽然他非常想要乞求Sherlock把它拿出来，他还是压下了那些话语。John无论何时都拒绝乞求。他放任自己稍稍滑动几下，至少那是被允许的。现在他会竭力拽紧任何能拽的直到手指被从其上撬开为止。

Sherlock对John歪歪头，轻轻拍了拍后者阴茎的顶端，理解地笑看着John眉头绝望地皱起。Sherlock决定不逼迫John乞求，这次不会。John的乞求也许是他们的惯例，但让John有些小胜意味着他以后撕裂它们时会更具毁灭性。

当Sherlock捻动金属时John能够感觉到睾丸贴着身体绷紧。他的髋部没有挺动，但却断续地抽搐。他的脚趾在感觉到杆子再次被压下时蜷缩起来，并且敢对随便哪个神发誓说他能感觉到杆子底部撞到了他阴茎底端。

想到金属深入到这么远，碰触到一个从未刻意抚摸过的地方，让John濒临崩溃边缘。

他尖叫着射了，但喷涌的高潮并没得到宣泄，它堵在了阴茎中，在那里累积。肌肉绞紧金属，增强着感受直到他所有的紧张都聚集于软组织和坚硬的棒子里。

从他那幅颤抖的样子看来就像是在经历第二次高潮。他的身体持续不断地抽搐和绷紧，震动穿过那具躯体并在骨头里回荡。

Sherlock全神贯注地看着John的脸，心不在焉地用手揉弄其颤抖的肉柱。清明缓缓地回到那双迷蒙的蓝眼中。

Sherlock小心谨慎地把扩张器一次抽出个几厘米，这过度的刺激让John几乎抽噎起来，而那声音美妙地蜿蜒穿过Sherlock的静脉。当终于把它抽出来后John呻吟得就像被从死亡里拽回来了一般。

Sherlock觉得这是幅非常美妙的景象，能在一个男人身上同时看到救赎和堕落。

扩张器几乎是在滴落润滑剂和精液，而Sherlock奋力压下把它舔干净的冲动。用舌头探索John每个部分的嗜好显然不会因此停止，不过润滑剂那恶心的味道明显毫无疑问地限制住了这股强烈渴望。

他把整个工具箱放在地上，扯掉手套随手一扔。他稍后会再来清理和消毒。

他爬上因精疲力竭而瘫软的John身体，双手抚过后者颤搐的胸腔，就像爱抚一具栩栩如生的米开朗琪罗雕塑般虔诚。

‘我看见天使被囚于大理石雕塑中，直到我给了他自由’，这句引述无意识地从他的思维宫殿里浮现出来。虽然John是个等待着被用正确压力带回生命的杰作，但Sherlock永远不会将他与天使等同。那种代表无暇正义，极致完美，绝对纯洁的象征，John肯定不是。

John很棒，很有人性，脾气暴躁但却有着坚强的原则，面对恐惧双手平稳，喜欢喝加牛奶的浓红茶。

而这就是为什么看着John崩溃时如此美妙。

Sherlock亲吻John松软的嘴，舌头蹭过John的牙齿看看他是否在压下乞求时有崩裂任何地方。当发现似乎没什么要更换后Sherlock悠闲地吻了John好几分钟直至把后者重新带回现实中来。

Sherlock的裤子仍然不舒服地卡在他的胯部，但他继续无视它。他享受于重现John的尖叫，而后者颤抖的身体也足以让他压抑住下流的欲望。和那个音乐比起来，任何高潮都不会是这首壮丽协奏曲的盛大终结。

Sherlock专注于John减缓的心跳和平复的呼吸，确定他足以理解一切后随即说道，“也许下次我们会试试有棱的那根。”

穿透John身体的战栗比快感更为冰冷。


	3. Painplay

“真可惜你看不到自己，”Sherlock边绕着John转圈边道，“这幅样子的你真是美丽非凡，很不幸相机无法捕捉到任何有机质的特征，而即使是我也觉得一间充满镜子的房间太庸俗了。”

John继续沉默地待在他们的卧室中央，淡淡想着有时候的自己对Sherlock来说是否就是这副样子：一个字面上的‘被囚禁的听众’。

Sherlock跪下，看着John勉强维持静止。口塞宛如马嚼般坚固，但却是由塑料制成，以避免咬碎牙齿。绳索穿过两端的孔后打结，另一头绕上John的脚踝直至绷紧后再熟练地绑住。

整个绑缚让John的背部弯得就像一张完美的弓，胳膊则被绑在一起紧贴着尾骨凹陷上方。John自身的柔韧性使其被固定得纹丝不动。

Sherlock一手滑过John因汗水和战栗而潮湿的胸膛，用指甲掐着一只乳头，John抖得就像根被弹拨的弦。他又做了几次，看着John和本能的移动作斗争，而当Sherlock用手指掐住一颗硬挺拧转时迅猛粗重的喘息从John口塞四周溢了出来。

John试图转动脑袋，但拽得紧紧的绳索把他固定在了原地。Sherlock抓住另一颗乳头拉扯起来，迫使John向前挺进。他的双脚因这番举动而抬离了地面，所有重量都集中在了磨损的膝盖和遭受虐待的乳头上。口塞因为腿上重力的拉扯而勒进了他的嘴巴两侧，他发出了一个压抑得无法成为尖叫的声音。

Sherlock对眼前John满含眼泪的模样轻笑，然后放开手看着John猛地往下一坠。腹部一阵痉挛性的抽搐告诉了他John因着某种虚弱的保护本能而很想蜷缩起来。

“你现在的这幅样子，”Sherlock大声说出他的想法，“就像是在对我献祭。”

一份供他闲暇时享用的贡品。这想法促使他饱含爱慕地用双手抚慰起了John的肋骨。

“你感觉如何？”Sherlock懒懒地问。John勉强喷出了一声噪音，听起来像是满心困惑不解。

“是，我不觉得你很舒服，”Sherlock同意，“但我想最好在我们进行更艰苦的事情前询问一下。”

John的眼睛睁大了，并且显然再次忘记了绳子绷紧时不能摇头。

“别紧张，”Sherlock调笑道，“不会有实质性的伤害，尤其不比你习惯的那些，只会是非常疼痛罢了。”

John的眼睛紧紧闭上，Sherlock用拇指温柔地擦拭掉淌出的一滴眼泪。

接着他起身走向了他们的衣柜，他收藏的玩具都整齐地存放在此处。Sherlock抽出马鞭，弯了弯试了下弹性，虽然他已经对每种皮革材质的拉伸强度了如指掌了。他将其对着空气甩了甩，微弱的呼啸声让John瑟缩了下。

John只能从视觉边缘观看，但Sherlock喜欢显摆。同样这也建立了一种期待，直至两人都等不及皮革接触皮肤的时候。

Sherlock走了回来，鞭子抚过John前胸。John指甲抠进手掌，徒劳地试图镇定自己，微微的疼痛仍然无法阻止他恐慌的喘息。

Sherlock用鞭舌击打John的胸骨，后者整具身体抖得像是碰到了一根通了电的电线。Sherlock假笑起来，看着John的舌头在口塞下颤动，一连串口水淌下他嘴边，使得其瞬间窘迫地脸红。

Sherlock垂下手，鞭子于是靠上了腿侧。John肩膀的线条和突然松软的嘴都说明了他显而易见的放松。

然后鞭子就划破空气径直抽上了John的乳头，使得他因为自己的震颤力度而摇晃起来，进一步滑入他嘴内的嚼子更是勒得他窒息。塑料让他几乎不能发声，肌肉的每次抽搐都把他的身体扯得越来越紧。

下一次打击横过他绷紧的胸腔。Sherlock继续用马鞭迅速抽打John，啪啪的响声宛如枪击，直到John感觉到胸口灼痛才缓了下来。鞭子移开火燎的胸骨，Sherlock将其移向了John的下身。

在感觉到皮革贴上柔软的老二时John的呼吸僵住了。Sherlock用鞭子拨弄着肉棒，爱抚囊袋底部并抬起顶端，逐渐它开始充血，迫近的危险和压抑的肾上腺素纠缠在一起。

能感觉到皮革滑过阴茎却无法看到的事实让John抓狂。被迫后仰起头就像蒙上了眼罩，他无法专注于可怕的狂热景象，也无法预测将会到来的发展，他只能盯着天花板的花纹，任由身体因紧张而颤抖。

当他的老二接近半硬时皮革消失了，John的身体紧绷得以致他觉得自己快要裂成两半。

他们在一个无垠的期待空间里停留了非常久的时间，久得John都想要尖叫。

随后鞭子就裹挟着尖啸声咬上了他的大腿内侧，鞭痕绕到了另一侧，越过他的髋部，他紧绷的腹部，然后横亘在腹股沟和大腿根连接处的皮肤上。尖锐的噬咬在皮肤上蔓开一片火燎感，与胸口的灼痛汇集到一起。

突然一下极其邪恶的抽打落在他囊袋底部。

John嚎叫起来。

他彻底失控，剧烈抽搐得甚至被嚼子勒到窒息。他听到Sherlock的轻笑声盖过了他自己凄惨的哭喊。而此时此刻，John对自己的憎恨强烈得都短暂赶走了痛苦和屈辱。

Sherlock肯定看了出来，因为他的笑声变沉了。

“没事的，John，你只要再稍微忍受一会儿，”Sherlock安抚他，接着重新抽打起来。

很快身体就绷紧得让John无法再承受下去，他觉得自己像是无法呼吸，像是很快就要皱缩成一团精疲力竭地昏过去。

他神智迷离得几乎没意识到打击已经停止。修长的手指摩挲着红艳的鞭痕，John在触碰下颤了颤，而Sherlock则欣赏着自己的作品。

他握住John半勃的老二，望进那双迷蒙没有焦点的蓝色眼睛，问道，“你想现在射吗？还是更想要我解开你，在床上把你操到不省人事？”

话语到最后变成了一声低沉的咕哝，John知道Sherlock明显喜欢哪一项。他考虑就着口塞含糊地乞求现在射精，就只是为了挑衅对方。但他的胸膛因为持续维持的后弯姿势而颤抖不已，再多几分钟已是不堪忍受。

此外，他知道Sherlock会报复性地慢慢来。

于是他断续地吐出几句听起来像是个同意的话语，并希望Sherlock不要假装误解。

Sherlock发出了一个满意的声音，“我很高兴，稍等一会儿。”

他解开绳结直到绳子松开，然后将其缓缓绕下John的脚踝。而John在感觉到嘴中的压力减轻后也没立刻开始挺直身体。他非常害怕自己就会这幅样子了：背部弯成弓胸膛向前挺。

Sherlock温柔地将口塞从John嘴中抽出，John舔了舔唇，然后长大嘴开合着下巴。

Sherlock带着对待精致瓷器的小心谨慎哄诱John躺到了地板上，那里能让他更好地调整John的腿。John在针戳般的刺痛窜上背部时嘶嘶出声，更在脊柱挺直后几乎因为那份轻松哭喊不止，即使胳膊仍被压在身后。

“我想就这样要了你，”Sherlock边说边揉搓John的大腿恢复血液流通，“但我不想让地毯擦伤遮掉你的鞭痕。”

他抓着John的肩下把他拖起来，John在最后一秒设法让身下的脚撑住了自己。走路看来没什么问题。

床离得不远，而Sherlock几乎是把John脸朝下地扔到了床单上。John大吸了一口空气，觉得床铺蹭过了每一道鞭痕，甚至都没注意Sherlock的动作，直到一根湿滑的手指压入了他体内。

准备工作进行得迅速又敷衍，只用两根手指草草开拓了下就换上了Sherlock怒涨的阴茎头部。

Sherlock把自己润滑得很彻底，于是顺利压了进去，但John仍觉着像是被从中间分成两半一般。

粗暴是今晚的安排，而Sherlock计划毁了他。

最终Sherlock的髋部贴上了John的臀瓣，他碾磨着，享受内里的紧热。他着迷地看着John那因血液回流而颤搐不已的汗湿背部，一只手抚过感受肌肉的跃动，然后手指落在髋部扣住John的骨盆。

这正是他在毫无预警的冲撞前所需要的合适钳制。

John咬住枕头，把脑袋埋入其中将尖叫压进柔软的填充物中。含糊的声音刺激得Sherlock在其上方咆哮不止，髋部用迅猛的速度激烈撞击着。

这是性侵。将John的伤口压在梭织面料上毫不温柔地拖拽，手指抠进髋部凹陷，用坚硬的老二贯穿他，在其肩膀和颈背上落下深深的咬痕。

John之前感受到的小小性奋迅速回归。Sherlock贴着他的背用手竭力坚定地把钉在原地，双腿被Sherlock的腿紧紧压住，生殖器和乳头随着每次冲撞不住碾磨，这些都刺激得他激动不已。

John从残忍的占有欲中获取快感，神思迷离的他对此不再觉得恐惧。

Sherlock贴着他的颈背喷气，咬着皮肤上所能看到的每一处瘢痕。髋部的撞击已经失去了任何构筑好的节奏，转化成一个最原始的操干欲望。

John继续挤出愉悦和痛苦的无助呻吟，试图借着可用上的一点点力来迎合一次次的冲撞。

这激得Sherlock更深地冲进他体内，放弃了任何将John逼至绝望和啜泣地渴求的计划。他现在只专注于在John被完美蹂躏的身体上宣泄出来。

Sherlock紧紧抓住John的手腕直到小小的骨头相互碰撞，髋部的撞击继续断续地维持心脏剧跳的节奏。Sherlock用牙齿拽起John肩膀和脖子皮肤直到其像他胸口的皮肤般皱缩。除了肉体的拍击声，从两人身上发出的声音只有一系列的低吼和咆哮，听起来更像是两只发情的野兽而不是任何人类。

床单承受了John身体淌下的汗水，变得和他身上的情人一般湿粘。它蹭着他的老二，给与的美妙摩擦火花足以爱抚他却又不会让他越过边缘。Sherlock的老二在他体内的冲撞感宛如飞逝。

撞击带来的短暂欢愉以及内啡肽高峰刺激得John神思一阵眩晕，Sherlock突然中断的操干让他挫败地狠历吼叫了声。

John迅速抓住机会，猛地挣出一只手腕然后伸手到下方试图给自己一个快速的撸动。

Sherlock发出咆哮，重重压住John伤痕累累的肩膀。

疼痛火烧火燎，John的手立刻停了下来，转而抓紧床单，努力想起自己没有被再次枪击。

Sherlock很满意这起到了有效的威慑作用，不过很可惜他不能在每次John做出些恼人之事时就用这方法。

“你做得很好，”Sherlock嘲讽地说，然而即使是他也能听出压低了的声音使得房内更添一份色情气息。

他用手掌碾磨着John的伤疤，欣赏John在被他老二劈开的同时所发出的全新的痛苦声音。

“因为你在接受我的鞭子时是如此美丽，我还是会让你射，”Sherlock摆动髋部撞进John身体，同时继续压着他的肩膀，“不过只有在你疼痛的时候。”

这次Sherlock把所有的重量都放在了手上，碾压着John的枪伤抬起身，另一只手则撑着床上确保自己不会滑到。这姿势使得Sherlock看到了John因痛苦而一眨不眨的双眼，以及背部的僵硬。

听到John因为操干和折磨而不住窒息真是令人欣喜若狂。

Sherlock在John试图愚蠢地释放自己前已经接近边缘了，所以不多久他就又寻回了那种感觉，于是John仍然在他的老二上起伏并且被他的手压得死死的。

Sherlock手指抠住John伤疤那处闪亮皱褶的皮肤，指甲竭力重重掐进去。而这都是为了那份观看John背部贴着他猛然弓起的小小快乐。

John因为折磨的剧痛绞紧身体的行为轻轻地将Sherlock推至高潮。

火花在他眼后爆开，烈火一路灼烧过他的静脉，他的手从John肩上滑下，身体难看地倒在了John背上。

John几乎在他身下啜泣起来，但还是把糟糕的哭声压在了紧闭的下颌之后。绞紧的身体压榨出Sherlock剩余的高潮，直到后者几乎就像是被抽掉了骨头。随即对方在John颤搐的伤疤顶端落下一个温柔得可以腻死人的吻。

“记住我说的话，John，”他贴着伤疤咕哝，倾听John颤抖的呼吸，“只有在你疼痛的时候。”

他把手伸到John髋部下方握住后者半软的老二。

没花多久John的勃起就变硬了，即使Sherlock的手很干，John渗漏的前液都足以解决这个问题。滑腻的套弄提供了床单无法提供的摩擦，在几下坚实的撸动后John就重新濒临了边缘。

John过度承受的身体战栗不止，正因汹涌的内啡肽，今晚反复经历的残酷疼痛即将解脱而兴奋着。

他在Sherlock压制的身体下蠕动，如此渴望于即将到来的高潮，以致都没感觉到Sherlock的呼吸正拂过伤疤那损毁严重的皮肤。

Sherlock的手轻轻摩擦John的阴茎头部，他已经学会了让John尽可能迅速接近高潮的最简便方法。John感觉到双球紧贴身体蓄势待发，他无意识地向Sherlock的抓握中挺动，而那使得Sherlock移动了体重，直到以某种方式压在John身上，使其呼吸的断续更多是因为性奋而不是因为肺部压缩。

他是如此接近，以致只需一声令下就能势不可挡的地冲向高潮。

而当Sherlock感觉到John的老二以一种熟悉的方式抽动时他咬住了皱缩的疤痕组织。

Sherlock能感觉到身下的每块肌肉都瞬间僵硬，以及John皮肤里的脉搏是如何在他牙下跃动的。他狠狠研磨着。

汹涌的冲击撕裂了John的身体，一切都汇集于他的肩膀和下身。两股巨大的感官星暴，John还没明白超新星感觉起来是什么样就自我毁灭了。

尽管John过于亢奋以致无法尖叫，却仍能感觉到那股力量颤动过每条经络骨骼。最终他听到了自己的啜泣以及Sherlock在他耳边的轻柔低吟，那些声音经常彼此相伴，John顿时于熟悉中舒缓下来。

胳膊无意识抽搐，被扯得更紧的皮肤更是让John瑟缩不止，他试图将其移动到自己身侧，但整个肩膀却爆裂出激愤的抗议。汗湿满身的John在极致的痛苦和欢愉中茫然想着，自己是否还能再用这只胳膊。

不过他十分感谢那没有抛弃他的好运，他是两手都能用。

John被轻轻移动成了仰躺，对此他确实忍不住抗议地哭喊了出来。他的胳膊因为火燎感以及背部和肩膀僵成一线的肌肉刺痛不已，而往下瞥了一眼后John发现身体上那马鞭留下的痕迹正缓缓绽成紫色瘀斑，同时还有Sherlock的手印、咬痕，以及留在他肩膀上的那无论叫啥名字的痕迹，他几小时内肯定会变得相当色彩斑斓。

Sherlock轻轻拍了拍John的脸侧让他稍微回了些神，“别担心，John，我会带着必要的治疗品回来的，我听说这类事后的调养非常重要。”

John的回应只会是歇斯底里的笑声，于是他在听到Sherlock离开后就重新望向了天花板。他能感觉到精液粘住了腹部并且正从屁股里流出来。独自一人伴随着凄惨和苦痛，John思考起了现下的处境。

他有了一场微微离奇的体验，他在那里看到自己俗气的发型缠在一起，脸庞的红晕混合着逐渐扩散的淤青，垂软的老二结着层干掉的精液。

而最令他震惊的不是他感觉自己是如何被使用，或者身体上遍布的鞭痕齿印，而是他看起来有多满足。

那让John用尽了剩余的严苛决心才把胆汁压了回去。


End file.
